Grabado en su rostro
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Maki es una compositora y pianista con una vida prometedora pero cuando su ánimo por la música cae, Umi, su novia, decide presentarle a una de sus amigas para que Maki logre recuperar la confianza que tenía en la música. El problema es que Maki se enamoró de la tal amiga; Nico Yazawa.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Umi me ha dicho que es hora de volver a mi ambiente, ella cree que me estoy deprimiendo pero… ¡no tiene ni un sentido! He perdido por completo la emoción por la música. ¿Cómo mierda puedo volver a sentir lo mismo de antaño? Las canciones que antes tocaba han perdido su esencia, la música que siempre me hizo tararear no me emociona más, no encuentro inspiración para crear nuevas melodías, nuevas letras…  
Solo contemplo con horror en lo qué me he convertido. Mi novia se llama Umi Sonoda, ella siempre tan atenta hace lo que puede para alegrarme, me lleva a orquestas, conciertos, todo lo que esté a su disposición y yo le sonrió y aparento estar feliz, y me duele hacerlo, ella merece la verdad pero solo le miento. Umi y yo hemos tenido una dulce relación desde nuestra época de preparatoria, las dos siendo de una familia acomodada y de estatus altos y honorables que han dejado recaer en nosotras la presión, que como herederas debemos soportar, encontramos el consuelo entre nosotras.

Ella me observa con esa mirada de admiración cada que me ve tocando el piano, yo solía dedicarle mis más cariñosas sonrisas.

Le miento ahora mismo. Me siento un poco vacía. Pero de esto no es lo que trata lo que sigue más adelante.

Nunca pensé que mentirosa sería un sinónimo para mí, claro que no. La gran Nishikino Maki, ¿de mentirosa? ¡Por supuesto que no, gente! Pero las cosas cambian y resulta que 'nunca digas que no' me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Quede entre la espada y la pared, entre lo estable y las emociones. Entre la verdad y la mentira.

Me enamoré de una chica que no fue Umi, si no una de sus amigas; Nico Yazawa.


	2. Sentimientos

**Love Live no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Sentimientos**

Abro con pesadez los ojos y suelto un suspiro, la luz se ha colado a través de las cortinas. Me desperezó un poco y volteo hacia Umi, que me sujeta de la cintura. Se le ve tan tranquila.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y aparto su brazo de mí. Ella abre los ojos con suavidad y sus ojos brillan insinuando que hoy será un día por demás ocupado.

—Buenos días, cariño. — me dice.

—Que radiante te ves hoy, Umi, ¿qué planeas? — le contesto yo. Umi suelta una risita suave y me mira fijamente, por un breve momento yo tengo que tragar saliva.

—Yo tengo trabajo Maki-chan, pero tienes que arreglarte iremos a visitar a unas amigas, seguro te agradarán. —

— ¡Pero Umi! Es un día de descanso, solo quiero tumbarme a leer. —Umi luce como si quisiera hacer un puchero. Entrecierra los ojos pensando algo seriamente. Unos segundos después se sienta en la cama y toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Me mira con decisión y me dice algo que hace a mi corazón revoletear de ternura:

—Quiero ayudarte a que seas la misma de antes, por favor acompáñame. Tengo un buen presentimiento, ¿sabes? Sé que conocerlas te ayudará. —Yo me veo incapaz de decir algo, dejo mi boca entreabierta un momento. Lo estoy pensando, Umi tiene nada más que buenas intenciones y dado lo mucho que he cambiado estos últimos meses quisiera hacerla feliz. Como antes. Así que le sonrió y le digo que sí. ¿He caído tan bajo?

En realidad es un poco frustrante, tenía tanta confianza, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado? Decido desechar esos pensamientos e ir hacia la cocina a picar algo de fruta.

Mi vida a lado de Umi siempre ha sido estupenda, es el perfecto príncipe que sus amigas me dijeron que era. Honoka, una de las mejores amigas de Umi, que con su chaqueta de osito me dijo con una gran sonrisa que debía cuidarla. Porque Umi también era a veces demasiado boba. Yo había fruncido el ceño, enojada porque esa chica insultara a mi novia, pero con el paso del tiempo me encariñe de ella. Y de Kotori otra de sus mejores amigas. Kotori siempre es tan amable y nunca falta sin una sonrisa. Parece tener el ánimo siempre en alto todos los días. No mentiré, aquello me perturba un poco.

Nos hemos rodeado de personas maravillosas que siempre nos apoyarán. Pase lo que pase.

Umi está completamente arreglada cuando llega conmigo a la cocina, al contrario de mí, que sigo siendo un desastre. Sigo con mi pijama lila que lleva años conmigo y mi cabello alborotado. Umi me sonríe.

—Al parecer hoy no tienes muchas ganas de nada, eh. —me dice mientras se prepara un café. Yo como una manzana mientras preparo un desayuno sencillo para los dos.

—Hmn, es cierto, pero no te preocupes estaré lista para ir con tus amigas, ¿Nozomi y Nico, dijiste?— Umi detiene un momento lo que está haciendo para acercarse a mí.

—Sí, y sé que te agradarán. Así que no me preocupo. Yo llegaré algo tarde, en casa se hará un artículo para la sección social del periódico y toda la familia Sonoda debe presentarse. Así que por hoy no estaré escribiendo. — Suelto un suspiro. Debería apoyarla en esto y se lo digo.

—Debería acompañarte, ¿cierto?—Umi frunce el ceño preocupada, da un paso adelanta y me envuelve en sus brazos.

—No, no, cariño. Sabes que no es necesario si no quieres. — Y no quería, así que escondo mi rostro en su cuello y aspiro su aroma. Me siento protegida al instante. —Se te hará tarde, cariño. — le recuerdo, en un susurro. Alzo la cabeza y le doy un beso en sus labios. La veo sonrojarse por mi muestra de cariño y yo no puedo evitar reír. Es sorprendente ver como Umi aún reacciona de esta manera.

La veo forzarse a tomarse el café y tomar su chaqueta para irse apresurada. A Umi jamás le ha agradado la impuntualidad. La veo alejarse. Yo no puedo evitar morder mi labio inferior, no soy una pervertida pero me gusta como le lucen esos pantalones que lleva… ¡esperen, de verdad que no soy una pervertida!

— ¡Cuídate, Umi!—le grito antes de que cierre la puerta.

 **2**

Una chica bien dotada de cabello violeta y sonrisa pícara, otra chica bajita de coletas y expresión malhumorada. Umi me dijo que las reconocería al instante. Pero lo que me dijo solo me causo miedo.

Quizás no me agraden como pensó.

Camino a través del pasillo iluminado del restaurante hasta llegar a una mesa con dos figuras bastante… uhm, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Expresivas? Sí, eso. Así que sin dudarlo me dirijo ahí.

Por dentro estoy rogando para que lo que estoy haciendo no resulte ser una tremenda tontería porque Umi puede equivocarse a veces. Doy unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes hasta que la mirada rojiza de la chica menor se da cuenta de mi presencia. La veo mirarme unos segundos, la chica más alta le pregunta algo y la menor parece volver en sí, un minuto después me señala. Las dos se levantan para saludarme. Parece que Umi les mostró una foto mía para que me hayan reconocido tan rápido.

La chica más alta viene hacia mí portando una sonrisa gigantesca.

—Hola, ¿Maki-chan? Umi nos ha hablado tanto de ti, pero no hemos podido conocerte por diversos asuntos de trabajo y esas cosas. Yo soy Nozomi Toujou. Y la pequeña bulldog de aquí es Nico-chan. —Toujou-san termina su curiosa presentación, la chica a la que se refirió como la pequeña bulldog; Nico-chan, solo la mira con ojos fieros que hasta a mí me intimidan. Aunque suena extraño… puede que admita que luce adorable. Solo un poco. Toujou-san me sonríe con amabilidad esperando mi presentación.

Siento el calor subir a mis mejillas y toso un poco para aclarar mi garganta.

—Así es, Nishikino Maki. Umi me dijo que sería bueno conocerlas. —Terminé un poco incómoda. —Un gusto.

—No seas así, Maki-chan. Nosotras somos de confianza, ¿verdad, Nicocchi?—veo a Nico asentir con una mirada recelosa hacia Toujou-san. Las tres tomamos asiento en la mesa. Aún incómoda tomo un asiento quedando en frente de ellas dos. —Permítenos presentarnos un poco mejor, Maki-chan. —continua. Y yo pienso que el rostro de Nico me es familiar. —Yo, Nozomi Toujou, soy la representante de cierta bailarina sexy rusa del ballet, es el momento. Yo he creado a esa estrella. —cuenta Toujou-san con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa tan luminosa que puede cegar a cualquiera. Nadie tiene que recalcarme que está enamorada de aquella bailarina. Y está de aquí es…—pero Nico la interrumpe antes de que continúe. Por un momento me siento aturdida por tanta confianza.

—Soy Nico Yazawa, la idol no.1 o bueno… pronto lo seré. Aún sigo trabajando en ello. Pero soy cantante y está de aquí es mi amiga más cercana. Umi-chan nos contó sobre tu sequía creativa, creyó que te podríamos ayudar. — Nico Yazawa-san fue directa. Y tuve un momento de comprensión, entendí porque se me hacía familiar, la idol ya ha salido en varios conciertos de todo Japón, se ha dicho que sus conciertos son tan animados que la gente día a día va adorándola más. Yo la habría visto en algún comercial o mercancía, no sé. Sin embargo, en su momento no era algo que entrara en mi rango de interés.

—Sí, últimamente no he podido encontrar nada que me inspire, la verdad es que estoy frustrada. — arrugo el ceño y chasqueo la lengua. Y las dos chicas frente a mí se ríen.

Nozomi se inclina hacia Nico y le susurra algo que claramente yo no puedo escuchar. Eso ha sido maleducado y me ha fastidiado pero no me quejo. La veo levantarse de la mesa de un salto. Yazawa-san la mira incrédula, ¿qué le habrá dicho?

—Maki-chan, es un gusto haberte visto hoy. Estoy segura de que nos veremos muchaaaas veces más. —Aseguró alegre, dio media vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a Yazawa-san. — ¡Diviértete!— se ajustó el bolso y antes de irse por completo, aún con Yazawa-san y yo todavía aturdidas, mencionó con un toque de picardía que me inquietó. —Maki-chan estás en buenas manos, verás como en poco tiempo caerás ante los encantos del poder de Niccochi. ¡Volverás a ser aquella pianista tan famosa que Nicocchi tanto adora!

Se fue.

Y no sé por qué o en qué momento siento que el ambiente cambia, me da una pequeña sensación de incomodidad, veo a Yazawa-san hacer al menos 5 tipos de gestos en un segundo. Para relajar el ambiente decido hablar…

— ¿Así que ya me adorabas?—No fue un buen comienzo dado a que soné como una arrogante de primera, me iba a disculpar pero el rostro de la chica cambia considerablemente, seguro es un día emocional para ella, es demasiado expresiva, sus ojos se abren como platos y su ceño se arruga en una mueca enojada. Ese cambio me divirtió tanto que no aclaré el malentendido.

— ¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no admiro a nadie!... me basta conmigo. — Yazawa-san se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Sé que fui grosera pero solté una risita burlona. Ella suelta un suspiro y parece volver más segura. —Además… no me llegas a los talones. —Y se ríe descaradamente.

¿Disculpa? ¿Escuché bien?

—Yazawa-san…—comienzo a decir en tono de amenaza, ella me ignora y dice: —Nico, por favor. Le prometí a Umi que te ayudaría y es lo que haré, como idol no falto nunca a mi palabra. Y me parece que tú y yo conviviremos bastante tiempo, Maki-chan, te prometo que entre las dos arrasaremos. — Acto seguido me guiña un ojo, y luego de mucho, mucho tiempo, no puedo parar el latir acelerado de mi corazón.

El calor inunda mi cuerpo y no encuentro palabras qué decir. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué es esto?

Esa tarde no fue más que el comienzo de una peculiar amistad competitiva.

3

—Nico-chan, ¿qué se supone que lograremos con esto?—preguntó enfadada. Hace calor y me muero de sed. No hemos parado de caminar y tengo que llegar a casa antes que Umi, se preocupará si no me ve allí y yo no puedo contactarla porque mi celular está descargado. —

— ¡Maki, por favor! Deja de ser así, te he traído aún lugar precioso. ¡Argh!— exclamó enojada. Y en un susurro agregó. —Tomate terco. —por supuesto yo le ignoré. Y caminé a su lado, me tomé el tiempo que me dijo para ver mis alrededores. Y había tanta gente con sus guitarras en mano, violinistas, bailarines callejeros, se respiraba el arte y la música en ese lugar.

¡Sorprendente! Sentí que ese lugar me abrazaba, me tomaba en brazos, y me devolvía el gusto y la experiencia por la melodía.

—Bienvenida a la plaza del músico, tomate-chan. —continuó Nico con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. Y yo la miré. La miré agradecida, la miré con cariño.

Ella tomó mi mano y pidió aún chico de por ahí su guitarra, quién sorprendido de ver a Nico Yazawa ahí accedió a dársela con gusto. Él se acercó con gusto a nosotras para ver lo que haríamos y yo sólo sonreí. Tampoco sabía, pero supuse que Nico daría un mini concierto en este lugar.

—Está afinada Yazawa-san—dijo el chico al notar las intenciones de Nico, ella le sonrió con dulzura y le agradeció. Ella sí que cambiaba cuando se trataba de otras personas y no que conmigo era un monstruo indomable. Aún con la mano de Nico-chan sujeta a la mía yo me dejé llevar por sus ideas. Ella se sentó en una banquita debajo, yo la seguí sentándome a su lado. Estábamos bajo un árbol frondoso y en un segundo las notas de una canción tan simpática y tierna llegaron hasta mis oídos haciéndome sonreír al instante. Pero no cuando ella empezó a cantar, ¿era para mí? Ella me mira fijamente, pero… ¿es para mí?

— ¿Tendré permitido mirarla de esta forma…?—su dulce voz atrajo las miradas de varias personas, en unos cuantos minutos ya estábamos rodeadas de gente agradablemente sorprendida de ver a la idol ahí. Y yo no pude hablar, solo mirarla. Sentía un especie de vértigo recorriéndome, estaba emocionada, sorprendida, incrédula pero una parte de mi se negaba a creer que fuera dirigida a mí. — ¿Podría estar mal, cuándo ella es tan agradable de mirar?—Pero la sola posibilidad de que ella me estuviera cantando agitó algo en mí que no sabía que estaba dentro. Por un momento quise olvidar a Umi. — Ella huele a esencia de limón y sueños.

Ella sabe como jugo de manzana y durazno.

Podrías encontrarla en una foto Polaroid.

Ella, significa todo para mí…  
Yo nunca lo diría.  
No, nunca diría ni una palabra.  
Y vaya que duele.  
Pero el dolor se siente extrañamente bien. — su voz se quebró un poco pero aún con delicadeza siguió cantando, mirando a los demás y mirándome a mí de reojo. Algunos chiflaban y otros especulaban sobre de dónde había salido tal canción, yo me pregunté lo mismo. ¿Qué era está sensación?

Ella huele a esencia de limón y sueños.  
Ella sabe como jugo de manzana y durazno.  
Podrías encontrarla en una foto Polaroid.  
Ella, significa todo para mí...

Yo estaría bien, admirándola a distancia.  
Porque incluso cuando ella está a mi lado, no podría estar más lejana.  
Porque ella sabe a pastel de cumpleaños y la hora de un cuento y descansar.  
Pero para ella...  
Yo no tengo ningún sabor...—su mirada cambió considerablemente, sus grandes ojos se humedecieron y me vieron como si quisiera hundirse en ese momento, como si quisiera que yo me diera cuenta con desespero de sus emociones, como si quisiera que la ayudara, quise preguntarle; "Nico, ¿qué significa?" pero la dejé terminar.

Y ella huele a esencia de limón y sueños.  
Ella sabe como jugo de manzana y durazno.  
Podrías encontrarla en una foto Polaroid.  
Y ella, significa todo para mí...  
Si, ella, significa todo para mí...

Ella...  
Significa todo para...  
mí...— jadeé por la sorpresa… ¿era otra chica? Nico no me ha mencionada a nadie,… puedo ser yo. O quizás… Nico la ha cantado solo porque sí, pero entonces… ¿de qué va esa mirada? Hemos estado juntas estás semanas, cuando Nico mencionó sobre no romper la promesa de Umi lo dijo muy en serio, me ha hecho pasar por tantas cosas, me ha grabado comportándome de forma ridícula y sin embargo me siento cómoda a su lado. Puedo sonar un tanto extraño pero siento que es perfecto cuando estamos juntas. No me siento como cuando estoy con Umi, que permanezco tranquila, es diferente, Nico me emociona, me hace subir y bajar. No hay nada qué pensar. De repente me encuentro descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, no sé qué es lo qué pasa, pero no me importa. Toda va tan rápido y yo no puedo detenerlo.

Por eso cuando la canción acaba y el mundo comienza a aplaudir la veo exigiendo una explicación, me siento desesperada por no saber con exactitud qué es esto que siento. Lucho contra mis ganas de tomarle mi mano y me acercó un poco más. Ella me sonríe sin ganas y voltea hacia la gente, antes de que siquiera hable escuchamos a una voz chillona sobresalir de todas.

— ¡Ya bésense!— ¡cielos! Siento mi cara arder y no puedo decir ni una palabra sin tartamudear, ¿escuche bien? No es que quiera besar a Nico-chan pero me preguntó ¿qué se sentirá hacerlo? En serio, ¡no es que quiera besarla! Yo quiero a Umi-chan… me gustan sus besos. Veo de reojo a Nico-chan que está muy sonrojada. Sin embargo decide ignorar este pequeño momento.

— ¿Les gustó?— preguntó con alegría. La gente aplaude y ríe y murmura cosas que yo no escucho. — ¿Quieren otra?—todos asienten emocionados y yo me siento extraña, estoy enojada contemplando la idea de que Nico pudo haber pensando en otra chica y que no me lo haya mencionado, porque…yo merecía saberlo, ¿no?—Pues mi amiga aquí presente…¡les cantará una! ¡Maki-chan, haz lo tuyo!—

¿Qué? Volteo a todas partes, la gente me incita a que tome la iniciativa para empezar una canción, unos escalofríos me recorren y siento el sudor bajar por mi sien, quiero hacerlo. Pero no puedo. Nico me mira ansiosa, feliz.

—Hazlo, Maki-chan. — me susurra. Y quiero hacerlo, mi mente lleva a cabo un proceso rápido de cuál canción debería interpretar y con mis nervios a flor de piel abro la boca…

— ¡Maki, cariño!—mis ojos se abren de sorpresa al escuchar esa voz. ¿Umi? Nico aprieta mi mano y yo la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Nicocchi!—dice la segunda voz. ¿Por qué, mundo?

Umi y Nozomi-chan llegan sonrientes hasta nosotras, abriéndose paso de la gente. Nico-chan suelta mi mano. Yo muerdo mi labio inferior y abro mis brazos para recibir a Umi en un abrazo. Ella me aprieta contra sí y suelta un suspiro, cierro mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y del otro lado veo a Nico mirarme. Nozomi le susurra algo llevándose consigo la atención de Nico-chan. Los fuertes brazos de Umi se dirigen a mi cadera y me sostiene de ahí para besarme con suavidad.

—Te extrañe. —Sonríe y por alguna razón me siento culpable y no logro sonreír pero me armo de valentía y digo a duras penas; —Yo también, Umi. Te extrañe.

Umi me toma de la mano y en un momento estoy a su lado.

La gente empieza a conglomerarse, se acercan a Nico-chan y a mí para pedir nuestro autógrafo. Sonrío y con una voz forzada pido disculpas a los demás y salgo de ahí aún con la mano de Umi entrelazada fuertemente a la mía. Ella me mira incrédula y antes de llegar al auto Nozomi llega con la respiración agitada hacia nosotras.

— ¿Me permites un poquito a Maki-chan, Umi-chan?—Umi me mira con preocupación pero asiente. —te espero en el auto. —susurra. Yo me encuentro impaciente, ha sido un remolino de emociones que no he sabido controlar y qué no puedo entender. Nozomi me mira de una forma extraña.

—Será rápido, no te preocupes, luego podrás disfrutar el tiempo con tu novia, sólo que no sean tan traviesas, ¿vale?—me guiña. Y hoy escuchar eso no me avergüenza, deseo comprender qué es lo qué pasa. Nozomi lo nota y ya no mira de esa forma tan pervertida, tose y con una voz más apagada me dice con seriedad; — Nos llega lo que necesitamos, Maki-chan. Y no muchas veces resulta ser lo que hemos deseado. No quisiera que Nico salga muy herida, ¿sabes? Ella y yo tenemos una conexión muy especial, —dice con un brillo en sus ojos, no puedo evitar sentir una pequeña molestia. — Ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy amigas de la soledad y las traiciones, ella más que yo. Al menos yo he encontrado a alguien, a quién amo con todo mi corazón—imaginé que se refería a la bailarina rusa a la que mencionó tan soñadoramente la primera vez que nos conocimos. —, pero ella tan cerrada ha caído bajo los encantos de una persona la cual no la puede corresponder porque está confundida. — mi corazón se oprime cuando escucho eso. Puedo entenderlo todo. Nico… ella está…—te adoro, Maki-chan, pero piensa muy bien lo que sientes. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo y has visto que esto es serio. No dejes que vaya más lejos.

A lo lejos veo a Nico firmar autógrafos, mi corazón revolotea cuando la miro. Me da por sonreír y vuelvo hacia el auto, donde Umi-chan me espera.


	3. Enredos

**Capitulo 2 Enredos**

 **Capítulo corto, jsjs.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Nico**

Las calles permanecen tranquilas cuando me dirijo al departamento de Maki y Umi. Me pone mal decir eso, pero qué se la va a hacer. El tomate la prefiere a ella y yo no puedo hacer nada más. Nada más que ser una simple espectadora. Cielos… ¿por qué me ocurre esto a mí?

Desde que la vi en la televisión por primera vez, recibiendo uno de sus tantos premios, sonriente y confianzuda, no pude evitar sentir lo que sentí. La boca se me secó y mis ojos se maravillaron con ella. No sentí ninguna emoción de euforia más adelante, hasta que Umi Sonoda me habló por teléfono diciendo que quería mi apoyo para su novia. Recuerdo que una vez finalizó la llamada yo tomé la almohada y grité todo lo que quise; ¡por fin voy a conocerla!

Por supuesto que todos somos conscientes que Maki no es mejor que yo, pero tiene cierto talento que cautiva a todo el mundo. Así que sí, Nico Yazawa, una de las grandes, estaba tan emocionada por conocerla. Pero cuando la conocí, con Nozomi aún lado sentí… ¿Qué sentí? Una calor amable abrirse paso por todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar quitar mi vista de ella. Tampoco podía hablar. Supuse que esté sería uno de esos tantos efectos colaterales que la que, futuramente, sería mi rival en la industria, traería para mí.

Nozomi me dijo con la mirada entrañable y una sonrisa triste que debía tener cuidado con Maki, pero no le hice caso. Ahora caigo en cuenta de que todo lo que dice Nozomi es cierto, es real. Yo no quería esto. Pero lo días pasaron y mi convivencia con Maki solo me hundía más y más por ella. Y Umi no se merecía que yo le hiciera tal cosa; ver a su novia de otra manera, desearla, querer hacerla feliz. Jurarme que yo misma le haría soñar nuevamente… ¡pero duele como el infierno! Quererla como lo hago… y nada puede detener que este sentimiento que me asfixia se detenga, no, nada.

Soy Nico... Yazawa Nico, querida y ovacionada por el público. No debería estar pensando en esto, ¿cierto?

Toco la puerta, Maki se agarro unas vacaciones, así que debe estar en casa y Umi debe estar trabajando. No me gusta llegar cuando Umi está en casa, sé que es mi amiga pero… ¡oigan, deben entenderme! ¡Está mierda duele!

Toco otras tres veces más, nadie se digna a abrirle a Nico, comienzo a irritarme pero pienso que Maki pudo haber salido de casa, me pregunto a dónde, bueno. Doy un paso atrás dispuesta a irme pero un grito dentro me detiene.

¿Eh?

¿Maki?

— ¡¿Maki?! ¿Estás bien?—grité un poco sorprendida. ¿Se habrá caído la muy tonta? Unos pasos torpes se escucharon hasta que veo la puerta abrirse y a Maki mostrándose con el cabello revuelto y los ojos asustados. —Wow, ¿qué le pasó a señorita perfecta?—ella rueda los ojos y no puedo evitar reír, se hace a un lado, permitiéndome pasar. Y yo me tumbo en el sofá, una vez que cierra la puerta se para frente a mí.

—E-estaba concentrada viendo unos vídeos, no oí los toques en la puerta, una disculpa, Nico. — Yo la miró con curiosidad, está sonrojada, ¿veía cosas sucias, acaso? Muerdo mi labio y con toda la intención le digo; — ¿estuvo rico?

Ella abre los ojos incrédula a lo que de mi boca acaba de salir, mis carcajadas no paran de sonar en el departamento elegante y tranquilo.

— ¡Eres un pervertida, Nico! ¡Aléjate de mí!— yo paro de reír para verla retorcerse de vergüenza. Me tomo un segundo para calmarme. —Es solo una broma, Maki, sé que tú eres muy mojigata para eso. — ella refunfuña. —Claro que no. —contesta visiblemente abochornada.

—de todos modos, me ha entrado la curiosidad, ¿qué era lo que tanto veías?— la veo volver a sonrojarse, quiero decir algo pero ella me desvía la mirada.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe!—después de que su grito termina, yo, inundada por la curiosidad, corro a su habitación donde tiene la laptop encendida.

— ¡Nico, no lo hagas!—me grita mientras me persigue. La ignoro por supuesto, entro al cuarto y cierra la puerta antes de que ella me alcance. Estoy tan ansiosa por saber qué es eso que esconde y le avergüenza. — ¡Nico, te juro que si abres esa laptop tendrás problemas por el resto de tu vida, grandísima idiota!— los toques en la puerta se hacían cada vez más y más agresivos. Alzo las cejas, sorprendida, ¿pues qué es tan grave? Sentada frente la puerta me dispongo a abrir la computadora. Pero mi corazón da un salto cuando me veo a mí. ¡Mi sesión de fotos en bikini! ¡Y mis vídeos musicales! ¡Y mis conciertos!

Tengo la boca seca y mi cerebro trabaja arduamente para entender qué hacía Maki viendo esto. Aún sin poder creérmelo, mis emociones afloran y me siento tan feliz. Me levanto de un salto y abro la puerta que Maki ya dejo de aporrear.

Ella me ve sin saber cómo reaccionar, yo me siento en su cama con la laptop en mis piernas, y palpo la calma esperando que Maki se siente a mi lado. Ella camina indecisa hacia mí, hasta sentarse con elegancia, como todo lo que ella hace. No pienso mucho en que está cama es el nido de amor de Umi y Maki, y solo me concentro en lo que tengo delante.

En un intento desesperado por aligerar este ambiente que extrañamente se formó me veo en la necesidad de picarla con bromas tontas. Tampoco lo pienso mucho, para serles sincera.

—Así que…—comienzo. —apreciabas mi arte, eh. —Ella suelta un suspiro tembloroso y aprieta la sábana. Aún con el persistente sonrojo en su rostro me ve con furia.

—Eres una metiche, te dije que no lo vieras. —Yo rio aún nerviosa. Me encojo de hombros. —Tenía curiosidad, es todo, ¿entiendes? No es como si fuera fan tuya o me gustara todo lo que haces, es simple curiosidad.

Vuelvo a reír pero en esta ocasión con más confianza. — ¿Disfrutaste todo el contenido de Nico?—le pregunto fingiendo inocencia. Ella me mira, sin pensarlo mucho responde con un ensimismado; —Si. —

Y en mi vientre hay un revoleteo de dios sabe cuántas cosas, siento las palmas de mis manos sudar y le dedico una sonrisa.

Hay una tensión extraña en la habitación, de repente nos encontramos susurrando, acercándonos poco a poco, con una lentitud mortal que me tortura, me emociona, me avienta a un abismo de sentimientos en el cual yo no hallo nada que pueda tener sentido.

Aún sin ser consciente del todo, dejándome llevar, le susurro con una voz de lo más suave, de lo más incitante, — ¿y qué fue lo que más disfrutaste ver de todo esto?

—A ti. —

Como si fuera unos de esos sueños que tengo recurrentemente, Maki me besa con delicadeza, titubeante. Sus labios rosados, pequeños se acoplan a los míos por un segundo hasta que ella, en un gesto provocador, lame mi labio inferior y mete su lengua en mi boca. Suelto un gemido, la laptop se cae de mi regazo y mis manos van a parar a cada lado de su mejilla tratando de acercarla más. Ella se pega más a mí, recostándome sobre la cama.

He llegado a un punto donde Nico se ha quedado sin comprender nada. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, la lengua de Maki lleva luchando con la mía, nos exploramos con fuerza, con decisión, pero no puedo. Está mal. ¡Umi!

Por favor, necesito que alguien nos ayude a los dos. Estamos tan perdidas.

Mis manos que reposan en sus mejillas bajan con lentitud, tocando maravillosamente su cuello hasta parar en sus hombros, los aprieto con firmeza y la empujo.

Maki me mira impresionada, las dos respiramos agitadamente, ella me mira aterrada como si fuera yo la causante de una futura desgracia que arrastraría con todo el mundo. Quizás no está muy lejos de la realidad. Muerdo mi mejilla para no soltarle ninguna tontería como que la quiero. Me levanto con rapidez, niego con la cabeza con histeria. Está mal, estamos mal. Pero se ha sentido tan bien. Y la necesito, la necesito más que nunca.

— ¡Nico!—exclama. Yo me quedo tiesa antes de dar un paso más para salir para siempre de ahí, y reflexionar sobre el mal acto que he cometido. Porque si, gente. Puedo ser cortante, irritante, y malhumorada, pero tengo principios. —Lo siento… y-yo no quería… es decir, si lo quería, pero yo… n-no estaba pensando con claridad. Y-yo lo…—y mientras de la boca de Maki salían un montón de palabras que se adentraban en mi ser como vidrios que más y más se empeñaban en meterse en mi carne, haciéndome daño. Solo quería llorar en ese instante. —siento…—Y evitando que continúe seco mis ojos humedecidos al borde del llanto y en un susurro entrecortado le respondo;

—Está bien Maki-chan, no volverá a pasar. —Con la mirada herida, volteo a mirarla, y le sonrió en un fallido intento de aparentar estar bien. —Será nuestro secreto.

Camino hacia la salida, loca por alejarme e ir a un lugar despejado de todo esta locura. Un paso, dos, veo la luz. Veo a Umi con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una expresión de verdadera sorpresa. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y sé que si me quedo un segundo más voy a romper a llorar. Ella nota mi alterado estado de ánimo, yo solo niega e incapaz de verle la cara salgo corriendo de ahí.

Porque es así debe ser. Maki se confundió, ella quiere a Umi. Y la verdad me abofetea con fuerza. Maki no me quiere, la quiere a ella. Y por más que yo le dedique mis sentimientos nada va a cambiar.

La verdad me pega tan fuerte que lo único que siento es frío, un dolor en mi pecho que resuena como un tum, tum, tum…

Maki no me elegiría por encima de Umi, no hay nada más.

Suelto una risa triste y amarga.

Maki no lo hará. La ama a ella.

Y las palabras de Nozomi vienen a mí de forma violenta; _ten cuidado con Maki-chan, Nicocchi._ ¡Cuánta razón tenías Nozomi! ¡Duele como el infierno! Ojalá pudiera alguien detener esto que siento, que por más que quiera no lo puedo evitar.

Toda mi vida personal no es más que un fracaso, siempre enamorándome, siendo rechazada, ignorada por los demás. Enfrascada en una realidad de eterna soledad. Hasta que cumplí mis metas. Subí la cabeza y obligue a que la gente me mirara por fin, logré que me aclamaran, que griten mi nombre, me conocen, ¡todos me conocen!

Pero esto que siento me corrompe, con implacable ferocidad. Es la primera vez que soy consciente de lo mucho que necesito a alguien, de lo mucho que la necesito a ella.

Escuchó mi nombre pronunciado con angustia, es Maki que viene bajando las escaleras. Umi la sigue, preguntando desconcertada lo que pasa.

Yo me echo a correr.

 _Lo siento, Umi._


	4. Asumiendo emociones

**Love** **Live no me pertenece, ains.**

 **Capítulo 3 Reprimirse**

 **Maki**

— ¿Qué está pasando, Maki?—me pregunta Umi con un tono de seriedad, yo no he parado de llorar, no permito que me vea. Y pienso rápido, no puedo perderla. —

—Nico y yo hemos discutido, pero no te preocupes. —Me adelanto antes de que diga algo. Me limpio el rostro con una toalla y ella me ve con el ceño fruncido y una mueca preocupada. Que tierna. —Volveremos a lo mismo, ya verás. —E incluso me quiero convencer yo de aquello. Ella suelta un suspiro y me sonríe.

—Creo que yo te podré alegrar. —

— ¿Ah sí?—le preguntó de manera juguetona. Me siento sucia pero Umi no se merece nada de esto. Y yo, no la quiero perder. A ella le brillan los ojos y me atrae con cariño hacia su pecho.

—Sip. —Me besa los labios y una de sus manos se dirige a mi nuca y otra a mi cintura y de esa manera me sujeta para besarme más feroz. —Mira esto. —me dice en medio de unas risitas. La veo sacar algo de su bolso. La miro con curiosidad y de ahí sale envuelta una pequeña muñequita pelirroja, la tomo con cuidado, pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada. Ella no se tarda en hacerlo. —La he encontrado, cerca de la editorial, en unas calles, bastante confusas por cierto, más adentro. Una señora vendía juguetes verdaderamente simpáticos pero está es muy parecida a ti, me encantó. —Tratando de que los recuerdos de unos momentos atrás no me martillen la cabeza para hacerme sentir aún más culpable, decido sonreírle ligeramente a Umi, con alegría coloco la muñeca en el tocador.

—Es preciosa, —le digo sinceramente. —muchas gracias.— Umi me vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos y entre jugueteos caemos en la cama.

De reojo la miró verme de manera intensa, su mano cae en uno de mis pechos. Y yo tomo aire. En mi cabeza hay como una mantra que me dice; _olvida todo lo que ocurrió, olvida todo lo que ocurrió. Sigue._

Bajo mi cabeza, titubeante, y atrapo sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos que me abrazan con fuerza. La rodilla de Umi se posiciona entre medio de mis piernas, siento cada roce tan placentero que a esa altura ya estoy gimiendo su nombre. Mis manos se posan en sus hombros y luego de un segundo entierro mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro y aspiro con fuerza antes de darle besos húmedos que le harían jadear mi nombre.

Y siento mi cuerpo reaccionar al placer y a la culpa y la tristeza, siento mi cuerpo reaccionar desesperadamente tratando de sacar todo esto que siento. De olvidarlo. Siento el roce de un delicado dedo pasar por mi abdomen bajo la camisa. Explora con lentitud todo de mi, y dibuja el contorno de mis senos. Ella se aleja un poco de mí y con ansiosos movimientos se encarga de deshacerse de mis pantalones y camisa.

Yo me contengo de decirle; detente, por favor. Para.

Me arqueo para que ella, le ofrezco lo que tengo, me quito el sostén, y la boca de Umi envuelve uno de mis pechos.

Su otra mano se dirige a mi centro, empieza a tocar curiosamente; jadeo, no puedo evitarlo… si solo Nico… si ella, me muerdo el labio con fuerza. Y atraigo su rostro al mío. Ella me mira incrédula por detenerla, yo niego con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa cansada le digo; — No estoy de humor como pensé, lo siento, Umi.

Es como un ir y venir, algo que te invadió pero nunca lo entendiste hasta que fue muy tarde. De repente te encuentras llorando por otra persona que no eres tú, de repente te ves siendo menos egoísta, más alegre, y hay otra persona a la que quieres cuidar. Que de repente el tiempo para y vives en un momento interminable con otra persona. Una con la que sabes que serías capaz de proteger, una con la que de repente encuentras una conexión que te cala hasta en el alma. ¿Quién iba pensar? Que yo, la poco romántica pianista, la compositora tan reservada, la cantante tan distante no sería tampoco la excepción. La excepción en no caer en estas redes melancólicas de recuerdos y sentimientos. Tú sabes, eso que ingenua y alegremente llaman enamorarse.

Umi me mira con incertidumbre, parece que se debate en si hablar o no. Se le ve mortificada. No me detengo mucho en esperar a que hable, me visto adecuadamente, me levanto y salgo de la habitación con el corazón pesado. Sé que Umi se dará cuenta, después de todo es muy perceptiva, atenta e intuitiva. También sé que le partiré el corazón, y estoy tan insegura puesto que gran parte de mi vida siempre estuve a su lado; como una amiga, como una compañera y amante, ahora me preguntó si realmente vale dejar todo aquello por algo que, probablemente, sea un enamoramiento fugaz. Y después la pasión se me acabe. Una parte de mí, sabe que incluso ignorando ese hecho, yo vivía lastimando a Umi, ella luchaba tan insistentemente en hacerme feliz. En devolverme el ardiente gusto por la música. Y lo logró. Deseo en este instante componer una pieza para ella, para Nico, para mí y para Nozomi que me advirtió con miradas. ¡Para todo el mundo! Por darme una bofetada y ver mi realidad. Yo quiero a Umi, pero no soy para ella. Estoy enamorada de Nico… y lo peor de todo… es que no sé dónde me dejara esto. ¿Estoy tomando las decisiones correctas? Porque está esa frustración, esa terrible ansiedad que te sofoca como un golpe en el estómago. Esa en la que sabes que no hay nadie que te diga; "No te preocupes, has hecho lo correcto."

Abro la puerta de la casa, y el Sol me da de lleno en el rostro. Sin tardar salgo de ahí. Saco de mi bolso el celular.

— ¿H-Hanayo?—

— ¡Maki-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!— Sonrío automáticamente cuando escucho su voz dulce. Ella también fue una de mis mejores amigas en la preparatoria. — ¡La fama te alejo de nosotras!

— ¡¿Cómo crees?!—me suelto a reír. —Es cierto que he sido grosera en no hablarte recurrentemente, pero sabes que soy así. ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Me ha dado ganas de verlas a ti y a Rin… ha sido mucho tiempo.

— ¡Por supuesto!

2

— ¡Me estás diciendo que tú y Rin ya no están juntas!— grité impresionada. Ella se sonrojo volteando a todas partes, la gente nos veía de reojo. Hice una mueca por la atención que nos habían puesto de repente.

—Maki-chan, no lo grites. — me reprocho.

—Lo siento. Hehe. — Me disculpe, pero no considero que sea una reacción extraña puesto que ellas siempre estaban juntas y se les veía enamoradas. ¡Todos podíamos verlo! Creí que a esta altura ya estaría a punto de casarse. Rin que siempre muy energética solo podía ser tranquilizada con las caricias y palabras tiernas de su Kayo-chin, como ella le decía.

—Está bien, es sólo que… nos dimos un tiempo. Todo pasó tan rápido que aún hoy no entiendo nada, —ella me vio con una mirada apenada que me causo tanta tristeza por ellas. Y al mismo tiempo encontré comprendiendo sus palabras. —Ella y yo… no sé, Maki-chan, simplemente me dijo que no quería ser una carga para mí. Tuvo una mala racha últimamente, y yo… bueno, me llovieron oportunidades, imagino que sintió inútil, ¡no sé! Traté de que se quedara, le lloré y grité pero ella simplemente se disculpó y se fue. — Estaba tan sorprendida, Hanayo se echó a llorar y yo no sabía qué hacer. Tomé torpemente su mano para consolarla y para infundirle ánimos. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me dio un apretón con la que yo tenía sujeta.

—Está bien, Maki-chan, estoy segura que todo acabará bien. Si ella no vuelve, juro que la buscaré sin descanso alguno. —Le falto alzar la mano y una pose de personaje de anime shonen para afirmármelo, su determinación fue tan graciosa como admirable, tanto que en mi pecho se resguardo esa necesidad de seguir su ejemplo y tomar las riendas de mi vida. — ¿Y qué hay de ti, Maki-chan? Ahora es tu turno de contarme tus desgracias, porque guiándome por tus ojeras y tu rostro cansado y es lo único que puedo asumir.

Estoy indecisa en contárselo, pero sé que ella siempre ha sido una buena consejera. Creí que algún día terminaría siendo una especie de psicóloga y no una ilustradora de cuentos fanática del mundo de las idols. ¿Idols? ¿Fanática? ¡¿Nico?! Dios, que esto me pone mal, estoy segura de que Hanayo ha oído tanto sobre ella, a saber qué me dirá sobre lo que le contaré.

—Me enamoré. —le digo sin rodeos. Veo sus ojos entrecerrarse a través de las gafas.

— ¿Umi-chan?—pregunta, parece como si me preguntara; ¿Te enamoraste de Umi? Ó ¿qué fue de Umi? A la vez.

—Nico Yazawa. —respondo.

Y casi como para complacerme veo su rostro sonrojarse a más no poder, sus ojos grandes abrirse tanto y su boca abierta de forma incrédula.

—Dios mío…—me susurra. —esa chica promete en el mundo musical. Todos la empiezan a amar, tiene talento y su sonrisa es deslumbrante, además de que es muy amable y carismática y…

— ¡Hanayo!— le interrumpo enojada.

—Aunque no sabía que eso te gustará, es decir… ¿cómo la conociste?—

Suelto un suspiro derrotado. —Fue Umi, ella me la presentó con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarme… además parece que prefieres a Nico que a mí en cuánto música. — le digo y no puedo evitar hacer un puchero. Ella suelta una risita suave que hace imposible que me enoje pero no que no finja que me molestó.

—Perdona, perdona, Maki-chan, eres ciertamente muy talentosa, y tú música es tan cautivadora pero sabes sobre mi debilidad ante las idols tan tiernas como lo es Nico Yazawa… ¡Oh! Además no pude notar que le dices Nico, ¿tienen una relación muy fuerte? Si es así, ¿me la presentarás? Además… ¿qué pasó con Umi? Creí que… eran pareja.

Yo me masajeo la sien después de que Hanayo haya soltado toda su curiosidad tan hostigante.

Pero decido responderle todo.

—Somos o fuimos muy amigas, no me queda claro ahora… —hago una mueca confundida que a Hanayo le causa curiosidad. —Umi es mi pareja… aún. —Ella se tapa la boca como si hubiese cometido un crimen. Pero prefiero continuar. — Es que no pude evitar esto, Hanayo. Me ha tenido mal y solo he provocado que Umi se quedara sola.

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan o el sentimiento de miseria que me embarga, pero aprieta mis puños y recuesto mi cabeza en la mesa, sé que Hanayo me mira apenada e impotente sobre cómo ayudarme.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Estamos en un bar muy bonito, el ambiente es cálido y las luces brillantes y dorados dan al lugar una sensación hogareña. Además la gente bebe muy feliz y hablan con tranquilidad.

Mi vista recorre todo el lugar hasta que escucho la tímida voz de Hanayo decirme algo que caló en mi corazón como si fuese una revelación que me daría la solución para todo.

—Maki-chan…—comienza. —No es justo para Umi, antes que todo siempre fue tu amiga y te apoyó. No la dejes caer, Maki-chan. Acaba con esto, dile la verdad. Y tómate un tiempo a solas antes que elijas una opción de la que te puedes arrepentir. Y a esta altura, Maki-chan, sabes cómo son las cosas de las cuáles nos arrepentimos… nos atormentan.

—Es cierto…—

Después de hablar con Hanayo volví a casa, Umi estaba sentada en nuestra cama, su cabello caía cubriendo su rostro, un aspecto triste. Era el final. Las dos lo sabíamos.


End file.
